


Personal Territory

by Jain



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: blind_go, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru was going to find whoever it was who had spiked the punch and <i>kill</i> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Territory

"Who knew that you could look so handsome?" Touya asked, clumsily patting the front of Hikaru's dress shirt.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Not you, apparently."

"Mmm," Touya agreed. He started playing with one of the buttons between his fingers, then said, "Oops," when it twisted off entirely and fell on the floor at their feet.

He looked for a moment as though he were going to dive after it, despite the fact that just standing up straight was taking all of his and a good portion of Hikaru's concentration, and Hikaru took a firmer hold around his waist. "Don't worry about it," he said.

"Okay," Touya said. His fingers moved on to the next button down, and Hikaru grabbed Touya's hand in the interests of not getting _naked_ in Touya's parents' kitchen with all of their friends there. Touya's fingers tightened around his, and he smiled sweetly up at Hikaru.

"Are you sure you're not tired yet?" Hikaru asked desperately.

Touya thought about that for a moment. "I don't think I could walk to my room," he whispered, with a look on his face that suggested this was somehow _more_ embarrassing than anything else he'd done over the past hour, up to and including trying to strip Hikaru of his shirt.

"I'll help you," Hikaru said, and Touya, thank God, nodded his agreement.

It was a longer distance than he'd realized to Touya's room, but then, he'd never before had to do it while trying to keep a drunken Touya Akira from walking into the walls. It was a huge relief to finally get Touya into his bedroom and drop him onto his futon, which Touya had helpfully rolled out before the party began.

"Oof," Touya said when he hit the futon, and then he giggled. Hikaru smiled at him despite himself. Touya giggling was disturbing on some level, yes, but also really cute.

"Okay, let's get you ready for bed," he said. Touya sat obediently still as Hikaru unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, and he lay back and lifted his hips so that Hikaru could tug his pants off. He hesitated a little over the boxers, but he knew that Touya hated wearing anything to bed--yet another of those odd bits of information that made Waya look at him funny and say that the two of them were way too codependent--so he took off his socks and boxers, as well, staring hard at the wall over Touya's head the entire time.

"Under the covers, now," he said, pulling the comforter back invitingly, and Touya slid into bed.

"You're the only person who's seen me naked," Touya announced suddenly. "Other than my mother and father, I mean."

"Um...okay," Hikaru said, his face turning bright red. "You don't...have a problem with me...um..."

"No," Touya said, when he'd tired of Hikaru's fumbling attempt to say "taking all your clothes off and tucking you into bed" without actually using the words "_taking all your clothes off and tucking you into bed_."

"Good," Hikaru said, which was apparently code in Touya's mind for "kiss me, eternal rival," because that's what Touya _did_.

Hikaru froze. Touya's lips were soft and a little wet...and _lethal_ he amended, as Touya kissed him harder and breathed alcohol fumes into Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away with gentle hands. "How you're not passed out cold is completely beyond me," he grumbled, though his voice was a bit shaky. "Or at least puking your guts out."

Touya blinked confusedly at him. "Why would I want to do something like that, Shindou?"

"You wouldn't, but at least it would make my life a hell of a lot easier. Now, lie down so you can go to sleep."

"Okay," Touya said--and that unquestioning obedience would have been enough for Hikaru to know that Touya was completely out of his head, even without the rest of that night's craziness.

He lay down, and Hikaru tugged at him until he curled up on his side rather than his back, and then pulled the covers up to his shoulders. After a moment's hesitation, he smoothed Touya's hair back from his face, as well. "I'll be in to check up on you a few times, so don't worry if you hear someone come in your room. It's just me," he said gruffly.

Touya smiled up at him. "Thank you, Shindou."

"Yeah, that's what you say _now_," Hikaru said. When Touya just crinkled his forehead in confusion, he sighed and said, "Good night, Touya."

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning, Touya stumbled into the Go Institute wearing dark sunglasses and an even darker scowl. Hikaru approached him hesitantly and opened his mouth, only to be spared the need to come up with something to say when Touya held up one hand, cutting him off.

"Mitani was the one who spiked the punch. Fujisaki says that he's very sorry, and that if he isn't, she'll _make_ him sorry. And now please let's never discuss that party ever again."

"Absolutely," Hikaru said with fervent relief, and Touya gave him a smile that was only a little strained around the edges. It was when Touya forced Ochi to resign after a bare half an hour of play, and without even going into yose, though, that Hikaru knew that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
